1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing machine, and more particularly to a method of controlling a washing machine, which supplies water to the washing machine according to the amount of laundry load, thereby improving the washing performance of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing a conventional method of controlling a washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional washing machine control method, in order to wash a load of laundry, a user sets washing conditions through an input unit at step S10. In this case, the user can set the washing conditions by an automatic mode provided in the input unit or by manually inputting a particular washing mode.
When the setting of washing conditions is completed, water is supplied at step S20, and the water level of the tub is detected at step S30. Thereafter, it is determined whether the water level detected at step S30 has reached the level set at step S10.
If as the result of the determination at step S40 the water level of the tub has reached the set water level, water supply is stopped at step S50. Thereafter, the washing of the laundry is performed at step S60. The washing of step S60 may include a washing process, a rinsing process and a spin-drying process.
In the conventional washing machine control method, once a water level is set, water is supplied according to the set water level without regard to the amount of laundry load, so laundry may not be uniformly wetted at the early stage of washing when the load is relatively heavy. This may result in inefficient and/or incomplete washing and/or rinsing processes. Moreover, the uneven wetting of the laundry may result in the uneven distribution of the laundry causing an unbalance, which may result in noises and/or vibration in the spin-drying process.